Undying Love Even After Death
by XxChocoMelloxX
Summary: Grell, Eric, and Alan try to convince William to open up to the idea of love. Eric and Alan's relationship is the perfect example that a shinigami can love. Even after death. Oneshot. Mainly Eric/Alan but also minor William/Grell


_For those who have read my story, "Mating Season", you will recognize a large majority of this. But I felt that, after reading this several times, it could stand on its own as a oneshot. So I'm making some modifications and adding some things to it. Hope you guys like it._

_William: Cookie doesn't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters._

_Me: I also do no own the musical or the characters Eric and Alan.  
_

* * *

Undying Love Even After Death

William sat at his desk, enjoying the rather peaceful atmosphere. The square glasses on his face shimmered slightly, shielding the spring green eyes that were scanning through paperwork.

This was the highlight of the orderly shinigami's day.

Having to not worry about Ronald and his mediocre doings was a rare thing. Eric and Alan are more than capable of looking after each other. And the red one… how disgraceful he can be at times. If he wasn't at William's side being a nuisance, he was out courting that damn demon.

Once he finished the last of his paperwork, William stood up and began his short journey to the filing room. Honestly, what would this place do without him?

Out of the corner of his eye, the red shinigami he had spoken of earlier came into view. As usual, he was standing there, leaning on the railing. A dreamy look in his eyes and a Cheshire grin on his face were always present in his characteristic features.

Deciding to end the daydreaming of the slacker before him, William took out his death scythe and proceeded to smack the other on the head, eliciting a yelp from him.

"Owie! Ow ow ow owie!" Grell turned and glared at him, "Will! What the hell did you that for? I was dreaming about my Sebas-chan! And you messed up my hair~!"

The methodical man sighed, adjusting his glasses, "That is all you ever do is slack off. Why bother thinking about him so much when you know such fantasies will never become reality?"

The ruby red shinigami chuckled as if he just thought of something interesting, "Tell me, William dear, have you ever experienced love before? Even just a little?"

"Of course not." William retorted quickly, suppressing a shudder.

Grell gave the other man a sympathetic look, "Poor baby. Well maybe when you do, you will understand that there is such a thing as _romance_. When one loves another, it changes you."

Will chuckled, "I see. You have what some call a novelette mind."

The flamboyant reaper stomped his foot and turned around, crossing his arms, "There is no call to be _rude_."

"Actually he is right for once."

The couple looked up to see Alan and Eric coming their way.

"Love does change you once you realize it." Eric said finishing his previous sentence.

William scoffed, obviously outnumbered in the love department, "Who ever said I wanted to experience love? It is such a petty thing that will only waste more of my time."

Alan placed a hand on the uptight man's shoulder, "That's something you don't understand yet. You may not know it yet, but there could be a special someone nearby."

Grell leaned heavily on William, "C'mon Will darling, you oughta give it a try sometime~!" Giving the stern reaper a peck on the cheek.

Turning on his heel immediately, William began making a dash back to his office, regretting coming out in the first place only to be bombarded by imbeciles, "I have had quite enough of this foolishness!"

The feminine death god was hot on his trail and got in his path, "Hold on a second, Will. I don't think we are done with you quite yet!"

"Grell Sutcliffe, get out of my way before you are publicly known as a drop dead transvestite."

"Awww~" Grell whined in a cat-like sense, "You are always so mean to me!"

Eric stepped in trying to help, "Now I don't ever agree with Grell but you really need to try to open up to women more. Or… is it _men_ in your case?"

There was some snickering as a result of that statement. William growled, "Like any of you could really be ones to judge!"

Alan smiled while shaking his head, "Lighten up."

William got out of the uncomfortable crowding around him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Don't ever underestimate the power of love~!" The red shinigami said rather loudly near his superior's face.

"Why are you so loud all the goddamn time?" The cross man spat back on the verge of losing his temper completely.

Eric started pulling Grell back, "You might wanna give him some space. I think you pissed him off way too much."

Grell started to kick and fuss as he was being dragged away from his steaming superior.

Alan followed closely behind, evading the thrashing of his fellow co-worker, "Oi, Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"Who do you suppose William would be attracted to?" The ailing shinigami asked curiously.

Eric chuckled, "I'm not sure really. He seems so closed off that he won't let anyone in."

Grell, who had become quiet, noticed how easily he was being forgotten, "HEY! I'm still being dragged here!"

The couple stopped and turned to the fussy reaper, "Oh yeah." Alan mumbled. He coughed a little bit and cleared his throat as his pace began to slack a little.

Eric picked up on this immediately and voiced his worry, "Alan, you probably should get some rest. It's been a long day for you."

"I'm fine, Eric!" The brunette snapped, his tone changing to a more defensive one.

The other reaper gave a stern look showing he didn't believe him, "Alan..." He began, "you've finished collecting souls for the day. Go get some _rest." _He accentuated the last part.

Sighing, seeing as how he wasn't going to win, Alan nodded, "Okay. I really am fine though."

Eric chuckled at his friend's prideful persistence. He enveloped the fragile reaper into a hug and kissed his forehead, "Goodbye, dear. You do need it, I promise."

After the blonde gave him a brief kiss on the lips, Alan started walking the other way to where the chambers were.

Just loud enough for both of them to hear, Grell moaned, "Get a room."

Eric continued dragging the redhead, "You're just a bit envious you don't have anyone like that."

Grell pouted, "I resent that! Where are you taking me?"

"One of the filing rooms so that you can calm yourself down."

"But that room is so boring!" the one being dragged fussed.

The built shinigami smiled to himself, "That's why we put you in there."

When they got to one of the unused filing rooms, Eric more or less threw Grell in there, "Now simmer down some before you come back out. The door will be locked until you have fully settled down."

As Eric was walking away, turned a deaf ear to the red shinigami's protests, Ronald ran up beside him, "Why did you just put Mr. Grell in a filing room?"

"Because his nerves are shot and he needs to calm down. William isn't in much of a sunshine mood either at the moment so it'd be best to avoid him." Eric explained to his young subordinate.

Ronald paused to think for a moment and then nodded, "Oh, I see. There is a lot of tension going on in between them, huh?"

The small shinigami's words made Eric stop in his tracks. The wheels began turning and he came to a sudden revelation, "Uh… yeah. Something along the lines of that."

"They need to find a way to get rid of all that tension. I heard it isn't good for you. And I've been told that you feel a lot better afterwards too." Ronald spoke as the continued to walk down the long hallway.

_This kid obviously doesn't know what he is saying. _Eric thought to himself. A grin spread wide on his face, "You know what? I think you are right."

"I am?"

"But of course. I have experienced that sort of thing firsthand and I will confirm that releasing the tension makes you feel much better." The blonde smirked. _Only in a conversation with this guy would saying this be okay._

Ronald smiled proudly, perking up a little, "Do you think I should go tell Mr. William that?"

Eric shook his head instantly, "Absolutely not. I don't think that would be a wise thing to say to him. Especially the reason why he is so torn up."

They reached a break in the hallway where you could go through two different doors: one leading to the main hall and the other leading to all the shinigami's chambers. Eric opened the door to the chambers.

"Where are you going?" Ronald asked as he opened the other door.

"I'm going to go check up on Alan. He went to go rest and I wanted to make sure he was okay."

The exuberant reaper nodded, "Oh okay! You know, he is really lucky to have a friend like you to take care of him!" and proceeded through the other doorway, shutting it behind him.

Eric almost couldn't hold in the laughter at the naïveté that young shinigami had, "We are just a little more than friends." He said knowing that there was no one around to hear his response.

He shook his head and went to where Alan went to rest. As he stepped into the pure white bedroom, Eric saw Alan lying peacefully on the giant bed.

Smiling at the sight, the older shinigami walked over to the side of the bed and brushed some of the brunette's locks out of his pale face. It wasn't often that Alan's illness allowed him to get a good amount of sleep, so he rested a great amount during the day when not on missions.

The blonde stroked the younger one's cheek and kissed his forehead tenderly, "Sleep soundly, my love. Soon enough I shall get those 1,000 souls you require and I will cure you. I swear it on my immortal soul."

He sat down on the bed and rested a hand on the ill reaper's side and sighed, "I promise I will stay by your side for eternity, for I would rather die with you than live without you."

_I love you too much to let you die alone.

* * *

_

_I hope you liked the changes I made. I tried to get them more in character. Reviews help me to live! Just throwing that out there for ya!  
_


End file.
